All Night Drive
by 2queens1prince
Summary: Henry misses Elizabeth so much that he drives from flight school in Pensacola to see her for one hour before he has to drive back.


"I would drive 11 hours through the night so we could spend maybe an hour together before I had to head back, but it was worth it, every time." -Henry McCord

AN: It was like the MSec writers said, "Hey let's throw the fan fic writers a nugget that they can't possibly ignore." Yeah, something like that. The only problem is that Charlottesville is 14 hours away from Pensacola, so Elizabeth couldn't possibly be at UVA. So, she's at Duke working on her master's (which IS 11 hours from Pensacola). Details matter (unless I forget them, and then they don't). Anyway, I present to you Pensacola smut. I hope you enjoy! Reviews would be great. They make me smile and keep me writing. Oh, and sorry to the Uncle Henry fans, this just had to be written. New chapter of UH is next on the agenda.

The first rays of light pushed around the edges of the curtains in Henry McCord's bedroom window. He sighed and glanced at the clock. There was just over an hour before he had to report to the hangar. He had a flight scheduled and routine plane maintenance. Today would be better than most. When he flew, he knew he would focus on something other than her.

The her being Elizabeth Adams, Henry's girlfriend for more than a year and a half. It was her picture he held and studied every night before he fell asleep and the first thing he saw in the morning. He smiled as he picked up his glasses from the nightstand and slipped them on, bringing the picture that was still in his hand closer to his face for inspection.

The picture was taken when they were at a party after his graduation. They stood side by side, their heads leaning in to touch. She had a bright smile that made her blue eyes shine and her blonde waves fell onto his shoulder. His arm was wrapped around her waist holding her close. Henry remembered leaning in to kiss her right after this picture was taken. He could still smell the coconut in her shampoo and he felt his nose brush against her cheek right before his lips caught hers.

She'd laughed against them but turned fully pressing their bodies together, throwing her arms around his neck. "I love you," she had murmured before parting her lips and letting him take her top one between his. His tongue brushed against her lip and she immediately pulled his hair that was tangled between her fingers. "Stop that," she reprimanded. Elizabeth had pulled away, but grinned at him. "Later," she whispered.

Henry pressed the picture to his chest. He remembered the later. They stood naked chest to chest, hands roaming freely. She had a glint in her eye and she grinned right before she pushed him to the bed, fell to her knees and took him fully in her mouth.

A loud moan filled the room and Henry opened his eyes to find himself at flight school in Pensacola, not with Elizabeth, and certainly not on the receiving end of a mind blowing blow job. Henry drew in a shaky breath. It appeared that his body was also sucked in by the thoughts of Elizabeth as he stared down the erection tenting his boxers. For about half a second, he thought he could just think of something else, but the moment he closed his eyes, there she was, her head between his legs, her mouth hot and wet, sucking him.

He pushed his boxers down just enough to give himself access and let his thoughts drift back to Elizabeth. His hand wrapped around his throbbing shaft and he started pumping himself. Images of the two of them floating through his mind, each one more intimate than the last. As he teetered on the edge, he heard her voice calling out his name in strangled ecstacy and he stiffened and rode the wave.

He'd hoped giving in to his thoughts might make his situation better, but the longing was still there, leaving a cavern sized hole in his heart. Wiping his hand on his boxers, he crawled out of bed, and shed them near the laundry basket before heading into the shower to get ready for the day.

He walked out onto the tarmac with the other guys and they climbed into the cockpits. "Hey McCord. You alright?" his RIO, Jack Jordon asked, clapping him on the shoulder.

"I'm about to be. Let's go Jordon." Within minutes they were lined up waiting for the go ahead. He pulled the picture from his pocket, kissed it and put it back before taking off.

The level of concentration Henry needed when flying was intense. Going Mach 2 into rolls and dives was exhilarating and required focus. For that hour, he could forget the ache in his chest. Once, back on the ground, however, it returned with a vengeance.

He worked through the rest of his daily tasks with precision, but he got no satisfaction from it. "Hey McCord. Just go see her," said Jordon.

"It's eleven hours one way. I'd have only a little more than an hour with her and I'd have to leave again. I have duty at 5pm tomorrow."

"My guess is that you could do a lot of catching up in that hour." Jack threw an elbow into Henry's side.

Henry blushed at the thought. "Probably so," he muttered, but the seed had been sewn and it needled at him all day. When 6 pm rolled around, Henry made a beeline for the door. He ran to his apartment and threw some clothes in a bag, hopped into his car and pointed it toward Elizabeth.

Elizabeth sat through her three hour seminar. She was on her third master's class at Duke University and she should've found this one enjoyable. Effects of the Cold War on Third World Politics normally would've been right up her alley, but she couldn't think, or even take a breath without missing Henry. He'd been gone three weeks. She'd talked to him twice and he was supposed to call tonight. She nervously twisted a piece of hair around her finger.

The sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach grew each day they were apart. She knew that she was committed to Henry and he to her, but how long could a relationship go on when they were barely able to talk to each other, let alone see each other?

"Miss Adams?" She snapped back to reality and found that she and the professor were the only ones remaining in the classroom.

"I'm sorry. I guess my mind wandered. My apologies. Have a nice weekend," she said, quickly grabbing her things and leaving the room. Walking outside, the air was miserably hot and humid. It was oppressive and the weight of missing Henry became more than she could bear. Even though it was only noon, and she'd planned to spend a few hours in the library, she walked back to her apartment instead.

She changed into her pajamas, pulled out the pint of ice cream and sat down with a book and the phone and waited for him to call.

Several hours later, Elizabeth woke with a start. She was disoriented and it took a minute to regain her bearings. Realizing it was dark, she checked the clock. It was almost 7. The phone still sat on the cradle by her side. She panicked and double checked the ringer volume. It was on high. She hadn't missed his call. He just hadn't called.

Elizabeth tried to come up with a valid reason that Henry couldn't call. He was supposed to be off duty at 6, so he usually called right when he got home. Even if he was delayed, he should've called by now. Unless he went out with the guys, but wouldn't he still call her to tell her so she wouldn't be waiting? Her mind was reeling, and went to all kinds places. Did he meet someone new? Had he forgotten about her? Would she just not see him again? Then her mind wandered farther. What if something happened? They'd call his parents, but would Henry's mom call her? She thought so, but she knew that Henry's dad and sister, Maureen, weren't fond of her. Would she just sit around and not know? A wave of nausea rolled through her body and she sprinted to the bathroom emptying the meager contents of her stomach. She couldn't go there. Henry was fine.

Elizabeth refused to call Henry's family. She was sure that she was overreacting. There had to be a logical explanation. _He dumped you,_ the irrational part of her brain repeated incessantly. She grabbed a blanket, curled up on the chair and waited by the phone, unable to decide if it would be better to get a call or not.

She woke with a start. Something had startled her from her listless sleep. Elizabeth rubbed her tired and irritated eyes. She'd cried off and on and now everything was blurry. The loud pounding at the door made her jump. She glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 4:45 am. Elizabeth stood up and rolled her stiff neck and went to the door. She cracked the door as far and the chain lock would allow. Henry was standing on the other side.

Henry had jumped into the car that evening without much forethought to how the trip would go. He drove as much over the speed limit as he thought he could, hoping that he wouldn't get stopped by the police. He stopped only for gas and to pick up a candy bar and a soda. Henry was pretty much running on adrenaline by the time he made it to Durham. He pulled into the parking lot of Elizabeth's apartment building and raced up the stairs. He knocked but she didn't answer. He knocked a second time, louder. He thought he heard noise from inside but still no one answered. He pounded on the door a third time and within a few moments, she cracked the door.

He heard her gasp as the door slammed shut and the chain slid across the track. She whipped the door back open. "Henry," she said breathily.

Henry stepped into her just inside the doorway and pulled her into a hug. "What's wrong?" Elizabeth broke out in tears. "What?"

"You asshole!" She hit Henry on the arm and he was stunned. "I spent all night completely out of my mind wondering why you didn't call me and I kept thinking all kinds of crazy things."

"I'm sorry, I just missed you so-" She grabbed a fistful of t-shirt and pulled him from the doorway into the living room, kicking the door shut behind her.

"Forgiven," she mumbled, her lips already on his. She kissed him thoroughly and stepped back, her hands pulling his shirt from his pants..

"Wait, babe," he said. "I just need a moment to be surrounded by you." He pulled her into a tight hug, his nose buried in her hair. Henry closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He tried to commit the scent of her shampoo to memory, relishing the way her hair felt as it flowed through his fingers. He pressed his lips to her temple and then buried his face in the crook of her neck. The combination of her soap and the smell of laundry soap and fabric softener from her clothes overwhelmed him. Tears sprang to his eyes. Henry squeezed them shut trying to keep them from being shed, but when he felt her tears streaming down the back of his neck, he gave in to it.

When he pulled back, they looked at each other. Both had tear streaked faces and red rimmed eyes. "You are so beautiful," he whispered and she laughed.

"I guarantee I've looked better," she said.

"Not to me. I love you Elizabeth Adams. So. Very. Much," he said, somehow hoping that she could really understand just how deeply he loved her. It wasn't infatuation. It wasn't a one night stand or fly by night romance. He wanted to be with her forever. Being without her was literally painful. He understood that more fully now that he was with her, and that the pain was gone. "I love you," he said and kissed her again.

"How long will you get to stay?" she asked, already making plans for the two of them.

Henry looked at his watch. "About another 45 minutes."

"What?' she cried out in disbelief, stepping away from him. "You drove ten hours-"

"Eleven," he corrected.

"Okay then, eleven hours. So you could be with me for one?" Elizabeth's expression bounced between exasperated, pained and gleeful. She was all three at once.

Henry nodded. "Yeah, I did. And I hope to do it again,"

"I love you Henry," she said. She reached for him a second time. "Now, may I?"

Henry stepped into her, so she didn't have to reach. "Let's take this to the bedroom." He walked Elizabeth backwards while she unfastened his belt and unbuttoned his fatigue pants. By the time they made it to the bed, his pants that were barely hanging on his hips fell to the floor and his t-shirt had been dropped a few feet away.

"God, Henry. You turn me on." She ran her hands up his chest "Tell me you aren't going to go away and find someone else."

"Never," he replied, making sure he had her attention. "I will never give up on us." He unbuttoned her top and if fell. Her bare breasts took his breath away. He cupped her left breast and ran his thumb over the nipple making it hard under his touch. Henry switched hands and when he bent to kiss her neck and press her erect nipples against his chest, he pushed her pants to the ground.

"What? No panties," he asked. A deep crimson blush flooded her face. Henry was suddenly amused. "Were you going to touch yourself?" She shifted her eyes away from his, embarrassed. "I do it too." He slid his hand down her back, stopping when it landed on her ass.

Her eyes met his and they were dark. "I just miss you so much, and I have dreams. Fantastic dreams, but I have all of this tension and it has nowhere to go."

There was a flash of fire in his eyes as he lowered her to the bed, as he sat back on his heels. "I want to watch. Show me how you touch yourself when you're thinking of me." Immediately her hand went to her breast and she rolled her nipple between her finger and thumb. Elizabeth gave a little moan as her free hand slithered down her belly, landing on her mound, pressing down as her fingers pushed through the closely cropped hair and into the folds now slick with arousal.

It was a heady sight and Henry's erection was demanding attention. He wrapped his hand around his cock and squeezed while he watched her two fingers settle on her clit and started making tiny circles. She moaned and pushed her hips into the mattress. "It's not the same. I need you."

"Tell me what you want, babe. Let me make you happy." He raised up on his knees, towering over her.

"Eat me out," she said, her voice low and sultry. Henry felt wetness on his fingers. Looking down he saw the small amount of fluid that had oozed out in preparation for what was going to come. He thought that if she used that voice and told him to go rob a bank, he would have immediately done it.

"With pleasure," he growled, and scooted down and off the foot of the bed. Henry hooked his arms under her bent knees and pulled her down the length of the bed. Wasting no time, he pressed his nose to her mound and flicked his tongue against her. He went to work licking and sucking. He inserted one finger and she moaned and writhed against him. He increased his efforts, and she pushed her hips into his face begging him to finish her off. Finally, he inserted a second finger and sucked hard on her clit while curling his fingers just right inside her. She went stiff and her juices coated his hand.

Henry knew he wouldn't last long. He stood over her, his knees pressed the to the edge of the mattress. He pumped himself, coating his cock with her arousal, before taking her by the hips and pushing inside. Having not fully come down from her high, she wasn't expecting it and screamed, quickly ramping back up to orgasmic levels. Elizabeth wrapped her legs around his back, to keep from slipping. Henry pushed and pulled frantically, chasing his own release. She began to quiver under him, hanging onto the edge. She cupped his balls and he fell into oblivion. He was able to push a few more times sending her into another orgasm as well. He collapsed on top of her, both of their legs hanging off the side of the bed. They were slick with sweat and exhausted. Henry ran his hand along her side and kissed her. "What time is it?" he murmured.

She tipped her head back to glance at the clock on the nightstand. "Twenty to six," she answered.

"You want to shower?" he grinned. "I've got a few minutes."

"I'd love to,"

Fifteen minutes later, they clung to each other near the front door. Henry ran a hand through his still damp hair. "I've got to go. I have to report for duty at 5 pm."

"Thank you for coming. I'm so glad you did. Are you sure you'll be okay going back?" she questioned, pressing herself as close to him as possible.

"I'll be fine. Maybe I'll do this again in a few weeks," he murmured as he kissed the top of her wet head.

"If you call me, I can meet you halfway." Henry shrugged.

"Thank you for loving me," he said, "I'm hoping this will get me through until we can be together again. I love you."

"It will. I love you more. Be careful." He pulled himself apart from her, but she held his hand and followed him to his car. With one more quick peck on the lips, he got in the car and quickly left.

Elizabeth slowly walked back up the stairs and into her apartment. She already missed him terribly, but the fact that he essentially was going to spend a whole day driving, just to spend one hour with her, told her that he wasn't going anywhere.

A few minutes later, Henry turned onto the interstate and set his cruise control 9 miles over the speed limit and smiled to himself. "God I love that woman."


End file.
